


Angsty Nomin Drabbles

by daiseokies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Drabble Collection, I love Jaemin I promise omg, I love nomin too I don't know what came over me, M/M, Pastel Jaemin, Sad Na Jaemin, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiseokies/pseuds/daiseokies
Summary: A small collection of nomin angst drabbles.





	1. Not Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> A small collection of nomin drabbles for you all ! This is my first time posting for nct, so please go easy on me ! Thanks for reading ! ^___^ ~~

**** They were doomed for the start. Too many misconceptions of love and being in a relationship clouding their better judgement made things too difficult to function. Two different ways of thinking clashing all the time, at first it added spark to every conversation, but now led to endless arguments and awkward lunch periods. 

 

Their friends notice the difference from before they started dating and after. The way they would twist together like they were meant to be with each other to turn into water and oil trying their hardest to mix together even though they knew they’d never stay together no matter how long you kept mixing. Every time an argument would happen, they would split. Renjun and Chenle going to comfort Jeno in the band room while Jisung, Haechan, and Mark would follow Jaemin into the gym locker room to let out his own frustrations. It was funny how much the others could say about one another yet whenever they were in front of each other, face to face with their problem, they were silent. 

 

It’s hard to let go. After spending so much time trying to save something so broken, it feels like things will never be the same. And in a way, they weren’t. 

 

Jaemin and Jeno don’t cuddle like they used to, they don’t shine as brightly as they used to, they aren’t as free as they were before with their comforting touches and lose tongues. Everything is careful, scared of upsetting one another. They couldn’t be in the same room together anymore, scared something may happen that would only lead to misunderstandings and disappointments. 

 

They were like ticking time bombs, while their time was ticking they flourished into the top couple people would rave about. But as their timer started getting closer and closer to zero, their true colors started showing that no matter how hard they tried, the truth was too apparent for them to ignore. 

 

They just were not meant for each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


	2. When The Party’s Over , Don’t Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't talk, all Jeno does is comfort Jaemin's broken heart, as the bass from the speakers shakes the room.

_ I know you've been hurt by someone else _ __  
_ I can tell by the way you carry yourself _ __  
_ If you let me, here's what I'll do _ _  
_ __ I'll take care of you

 

It always happened at parties. 

 

They’d be in a vacant room or somewhere significantly quieter than the main event. Jaemin always seated on Jeno’s lap, arms wrapped tightly around Jeno’s neck, while his hands were around the other’s waist. No words ever spoken, just movement of gentle swaying, almost as if Jeno was trying to calm the other into a nice slumber even though the vibration of the music would still be moving them, in the moment it felt like they were on their own little cloud. 

 

Jeno knows Jaemin’s history through rumors. He knows it’s not good, nor should he listen to them or believe them, but for some reason he can’t deny some of them make him hold Jaemin tighter than he usually does. 

 

Jaemin has his heart broken more often than not, ever since they were little from what he can remember. He loves with every single fiber of his body, gives whoever not a piece, but his full heart, mind, and attention. Before middle school, Jaemin would often tell Jeno about when he would get his first girlfriend, his first date, and his wedding. He was so emerged in the idea of love that it blinded him in many ways. Made him open up to people he shouldn’t have. Jeno knows he isn’t responsible for it, for not being there for Jaemin, for not being there to tell him not to do it. They were split in middle school, Jaemin getting sucked into the popular club. Which was fine, Jeno had his group of friends he was comfortable with, Jaemin fell into his own. 

 

He thought they would at least stay in contact, but for the next three years, all he heard about Jaemin was rumors and all he heard from Jaemin was radio silence. 

 

That was until tenth grade. 

 

Jeno was persuaded to go to a party by his friends, and he was honestly right about to leave when someone bumped into him, stumbling into a room. Sometimes Jeno wonders what would have happened if he hadn’t had gone and checked on who was in the room. 

 

When they were growing up Jeno had always told Jaemin he was too pretty to cry which of course made the teary eyed boy smile so widely. 

 

They didn’t speak much that night. Jaemin asked what was he doing there, his voice sounded strained, like he had been crying. Jeno asked him what was wrong in return. To that Jaemin broke down in tears once again. Jeno didn’t know what to say anymore, he didn’t want to prod anymore even though his mind was screaming at him to find out the reason behind his ex-best friend’s tears, so he stepped closer to the other and wrapped his arms around him. Just a loose ring of soft comfort around him in silence as Jaemin’s cries filled the void. 

 

Ever since then the pattern has continued. Jeno would hear in the bustling halls that Jaemin is someone’s new arm-candy and that he’s head over heels in love, then a couple of weeks later Jaemin would meet him at a party and take his reserved spot on his lap. Still no words spoken, no explanations given from him. Sometimes Jaemin would cry, other times he would just sit in silence not making a single sound. Sometimes they will fall asleep tangled together, but Jeno always wakes up alone. 

 

Jeno’s stuck in a loop of watching Jaemin’s heart get shattered over and over again just to have him come back to him for comfort. Jaemin holds onto him so tightly, as if he’s going to disappear like all the others. If only Jeno could find a way to convey that he’d never treat him like the others did.

 

If only there was a way to tell Jaemin how he truly felt about him without the other taking it the wrong way. But for now he’ll settle with lending Jaemin his comforting touches, late into the night, with the vibrations of the music being drowned out by each other’s presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


	3. Little Lion Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin doesn't dance like he use to, doesn't let go like he used to, and unfortunately Jeno knows exactly the reason why.

_ But it was not your fault but mine _ __  
_ And it was your heart on the line _ __  
_ I really fucked it up this time _ _  
_ __ Didn't I, my dear?

 

Jaemin doesn’t let go like he used to. He dances freely under the blazing strobe lights in the teen club, but his moves seem guarded. Jeno didn’t know why he decided to come out with his friend group, it was well known that him and Jaemin were on speaking terms, but not enough to make it not awkward when Jaemin was sandwiched in between himself and Renjun. 

 

Donghyuk and Mark both in front, idly looking back at the trio, Jeno and Renjun looking more uncomfortable by the second as Jaemin looked happier than ever. But that was always Jaemin’s natural look, his own version of a resting bitch face. The times Jeno missed most were when Jaemin would look at him, eyes filled to the brim with genuine happiness and glee. The gentle kisses the now pink haired male would leave on his temple before curling into Jeno’s needy embrace. 

 

The need to be held by Jaemin’s now slightly muscular arms creeping up behind Jeno made him drink another gulp of his bitter beer.  

 

Jaemin put his all into their relationship, everyone with half of a brain cell could see that. He would do things for him that no one else would and the reason he would give was because ‘it’s what you do for the ones you love’. If Jeno could turn back time, he’d stop himself. He’d stop himself from fucking it all up that summer before college started. 

 

They all had just graduated, it was the afterparty. He didn’t know where Jaemin had ventured off to, but his mind was occupied with Renjun’s soft lips on his in the corner of whoever’s house they were at. It seemed as if nothing could break his train of thought until he heard Donghyuck and his beloved boyfriend Jaemin near them, but then just as Jeno was ripping himself away from Renjun, he realized even in his hazy mind that it was too late. 

 

Even with Donghyuk trying to block Jaemin from what was happening, the smile on the other’s face seemed too bright to be real, his eyes were unreadable, shining with something that made Jeno sick with regret. 

 

Just that fast, Jeno had fucked up everything. 

 

After that Jaemin went away for a while, he didn’t start college with the rest of them. Rumors swarmed about him as everyone moved onto college. Their friend group started drifting, he knew he was the reason. Why wouldn’t he be? Jaemin was the glue that brought them all together, the peace maker when playful arguments started to turn ugly, but with him not there, nothing was off limits. 

 

It wasn’t until the late admission students filled the campus halls of NeoTech when Jeno saw him. It had only been a few months, but it felt like years to him. His body had slimmed down, arms slightly buffer than before, soft angelic features a little sharper while his cotton candy hair adorned them. His eyes still as inviting as ever, but for some reason it seemed different. 

 

When Jaemin’s eyes landed on his, he noticed something was definitely different. 

 

Before, Jaemin would be so easy to read, his emotions laid out before anyone by just a look into his hues and his body language. But now, it was different. His warm hues were inviting, but guarded. His smile automatic instead of genuine. But he supposes he deserved that. Why would he open himself up to someone who hurt him? 

 

Jaemin had given him a hug, right in front of everyone passing, but it felt like it was just the two of them. Jeno missed feeling Jaemin’s arms around his neck, being able to hold him so close, almost teasing himself into thinking that they were still together, like the graduation party never happened, but Jeno’s thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly met with coldness. Jaemin’s touch was gone, and so was he. 

 

Jeno had thought going out with Mark, Donghyuk, and Renjun was out of the question since they had hardly spoken to each other. But that weekend, to his complete surprise, they were all piling into Mark’s car to go to a club Jaemin had fallen in love with while he disappeared. Of course it was all for Jaemin. This front of togetherness was all for him, so they wouldn’t make him feel like too much changed after he left. It was a silent agreement made through eye contact before Jeno broke away to stare out the window instead. 

 

It didn’t help that Mark’s car was small, the closeness would have been no bother to anyone in the backseat before, but now it felt like Jeno was facing karma. Being so close to Jaemin, hearing his light laughter, the way his arms tensed as his smile spread from cheek to cheek. He was even talking to Renjun as if nothing happened, as if he wasn’t the one that broke them up. 

 

That’s how Jeno ended up at a table, in this stupid teen bar, nursing his beer. His own hues watching Jaemin’s every move as he got lost in the sea of bodies letting the music overtake him. 

 

He didn’t want to say that he broke Jaemin, he’s not that dramatic, but there was an obvious difference in his personality around others. Jaemin gave him everything he could possibly offer, his mind, his heart, his  _ loyalty.  _ He made the realization in that moment that it was all his fault. He was the one that fucked up their relationship by not staying faithful, fucked up their friend group because he didn’t push Renjun away that night, fucking stomped on Jaemin’s pure love for him. 

 

Jaemin’s heart was held out for him, tied with everything he had to offer and pure intentions, and Jeno ruined it. 

 

As he continued to watch Jaemin dance, his thoughts now louder than ever, all he could think of was the fact that he didn’t think he could ever fix his mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡

**Author's Note:**

> (ㅅ´ ˘ `) ~ leave a comment + a kudos ♡ ~  
> come find me on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/ho___obi) +♡+ [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/puffiecheek) ( ∩ˇωˇ∩)♡


End file.
